The present disclosure relates to a print data generation apparatus that generates print data to perform printing on a print medium, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
In related art, a print data generation apparatus is known that generates print data to perform printing on a print medium. For example, a data generation apparatus provided with a key allocation portion is known. The key allocation portion allocates information that identifies at least one of selection keys of a printer (this information is hereinafter referred to as allocation information) to data (various types of data, such as external character data, template data and the like) generated by a data generation portion.
A case will be described in which the data generated by the data generation portion is template data. The template data is model form data that is generated as a predetermined format prepared in advance. The data generation apparatus transfers, to the printer, the template data to which the allocation information is allocated. The printer stores the template data in a data storage portion, and stores the allocation information in an allocation information storage portion. When the selection key of the printer is operated, a data reading portion identifies the allocation information corresponding to the operated key from the allocation information stored in the allocation information storage portion. Then, the template data associated with the allocation information is read out. The printer can perform printing by combining the template data read out by the data reading portion and data edited by the printer.